supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Masters (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Cassandra Masters is the daughter of Castiel and Meg Masters and the only known Nephalem to exist, which is a hybrid between a union of an angel and demon, even being part human due of Castiel and Meg's human vessels. Biography Cassandra was born around March, on a Thursday, 2012. When she was given birth, she immediately aging to a physical six year old with the ability to talk and think, even developing a personality. Castiel and the Winchester got to work on raising the newborn child by teaching her how to control her abilities, give her a better understanding of human qualities such as food, places, objects, and fun activities. She may have known what those thing are, but had no idea what they meant to her. Cassandra was filled in on the terrible truth of her mother's death. Feeling she was to blame, Cassandra buried her grief inside, but made sure not to show it. Personality Cassandra has a strange personality that makes her a very unique person. Her personality is somewhat similar to her father and mother. Although at full maturity she rather takes from Meg's sadistic and her notable seductive sexuality (Which for some reason when Meg comments that she got it from her, Cassandra shudders as she is displeased from it coming form her mother), but when it comes to putting her mind into certain circumstances, she's responsible like her father, but open-minded then him. Cassandra only wishes to end conflict peacefully without violence or death. She sees no point in starting a skirmish in the first place when neither person she encounters has done anything to deserve being threat. It may seem like Cassandra's a pacifist, but resorting to non-violence is a way for her not to unleash her power of ferocity as it will only lead people to their demise. When Cassandra joined her father, and the Winchesters on a hunt for Vlad's blood for the Leviathan weapon and found how her father and surrogate uncles were causing a ruckus and disturbing the vampires, she demanded that they let him go and consult with the Alpha Vampire like proper citizens. Cassandra has charisma that is very useful for convincing others to join allies or end fights. She is cunning and intelligent. Her experience of meeting different types of people have allowed her to determine how she can turn the tide to her favor. Seeing how her uncles and aunts were failing to maintain power within their government system in Heaven, she chose to take over on her own will and change order. She is very persuasive of convincing many angels by using the angelic choir ranks to allow her to become Heaven's new ruler by mentioning her heritage of being part Full Level Seraphim, which is the second ranked angel class in Heaven. All angels are obligated to follow the orders of Higher Angels and since Cassandra's grandfather, Azazel was formerly a Watcher, another Higher Angel, she is allowed to take control of Heaven. After Dick Roman's defeat, when Heaven tries to execute her because it is God's will, she retorts by saying if God wanted her gone, where was he, considering that the previous Nephalem that once existed before her was something God had to take care of, she ask the question "Where was he when I was born?" God did not show up. This leaves her uncles and aunts speechless. During when Amara showed up and Helel filled Team Free Will of her identity, Cassandra knew very well that if anyone of them are going to have a chance against God's sister, they need the proper forces to fight The Darkness, so when Helel suggested they free Michael and Lucifer, she agreed without hesitation while Sam, Dean, and Castiel argued, but Cassandra angrily shouted that they are facing a being whose on the same level as God and freeing her uncles to provide stronger forces is a simple solution. Cassandra also makes sure not to let any of the angels to act without order, knowing they'll stand no chance against Amara, so she calls them back to Heaven. She is very strict when it comes to orders, but she's only strict because she refuses to see people die for a lost cause for making foolish mistakes. Believe or not but she now somewhat feels like a mother to everyone. After being raised by her father and growing around so much disaster which was too soon for her age, considering that she was only a few months as a physical little girl, Cassandra only wants to return the favor and lookout for everyone. She is very kind and gentle. She is careful to teach the values of free will to those that cannot understand the concept. She refuses to let her surrogate uncles suffer from their past guilt or allow her father be miserable. She takes their pain away and shows them they can be better than they could ever imagine. Cassandra cherishes the Natural Order and Free Will. She sees the natural orders as an important balance to maintain the universe from catastrophe. She realizes monsters maybe different from people, but their survival revolves around humanity and they only kill because it's to sustain themselves, even if they do kill people, Cassandra can only disagree with the ones that kill for pleasure and do it in the most sadistic way. She values life and death. When she speaks to the Winchester about they must stop trying to fight to keep the other alive for the sake of their selfishness of not stand of being alone. She puts it in the nicest, reasonable way she can and elaborates death is not the end of their lives, it is only to finally be at peace and everyone who is left alive will show their gratitude for all their hard work and dedication. She does of course mark them for the next time they die, they'll stay dead and cannot be brought back by any means, but does guarantee them they'll pass onto Heaven and be with everyone they know close in love. When Cassandra learns of free will she believes everyone has a choice to make whether it be good or bad it only matters of the consequence there after and responsibility must be taken. When Kevin only wish to go back to his normal life, she allows him, even when her father tried to convince her that Kevin will be placing himself in danger and everyone he knows if he goes back home without anyone protecting, but Cassandra does not wish for her or her family to keep a person captive. She makes sure that Kevin does have the necessary protection when Heaven enlist Gadreel as the prophet's personal angel guardian to fend off against powerful forces that dare try to kidnap the prophet. When people tell her they had no choice because of the dire circumstance they were place in, she retorts by saying the only reason they made the poor quality choices was because they only saw it as their only option. She teaches free will to her uncles and aunts and tell them that they no longer have to follow her grandfather's will. While Cassandra is such a nice person, she has a devil to her side which is dark, sadistic, serious, and destructive. Because so many view Cassandra as a carefree person, she is always sure of success not matter how bad the situation and the obstacles, she rarely expresses anger and if she does for example when Claire, her half-sister was behaving out of place and speaking ill of her father, Cassandra uses a serious and emotionless tone that makes people nervous and knock some sense into them. This is only her as angry, but if anyone dares harm or kill her family, furious is not even close to how she'll feel. Cassandra is not above torture and will enjoy making those that made their mistake of coming after her loved ones know what true agony is and will leave them broken before delivering death. She brings such hell terror with a vicious smile. When Cassandra is angry in the slightest bit from annoyance she causes her voice to tremble a certain area, scaring many humans, supernatural entities, she even makes Malik, Helel, or the Archangels nervous. The only people who are not afraid of Cassandra when she's angry are Castiel, Meg, Emma, God, or other Primordial Entities. Cassandra hardly hates anyone, but there are only a few things she hates and the first person she came to despise was Crowley. Using a demon to impersonate her mother harm Cassandra's mental state, causing her to develop a angelic/demonic personality. Even up to the point of spending a hundred years in a pocket dimension where one day only pass in the real world, she still carries a grudge. When Cassandra was younger, she had no idea what hunting was all about or the kind of things how hunters treat the supernatural community. When she went on her first hunt, unlike Emma, whose use to it, Cassandra was disgusted by the kinda of work hunters commit and loath how so single-minded they are. They only kill things because they're different from humans. The only hunters that are exception are Sam, Dean, Garth, Emma, and other hunters who are more open-minded and kind. Powers and Abilities Cassandra is a hybrid between an angel and demon, she is suppose to be greater than both species, that also includes Nephilims and Cambions. Cassandra holds a great deal of power that she's far more stronger than any Archangel and two times stronger than a Arch-Nephilim. Her ability to destroy may range up to a multiverse scale, or perhaps all of creation itself as she can destroy a multiverse with a wave of her hand and if she's not careful, she could instantly wipe out all of creation out of existence in seconds. If she can possibly recreate creation, it would take her days or even a single week depending on how well she knows the structure of what creation is made up of. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Cassandra's power reaches the Nigh-Omnipotence, something not even regular Nephilims or Cambions can reach if they have not been sired by Primordial angels or demons. ** Absolute Existence: As an Adult, Cassandra will have full control of her own existence. If she were to travel into another universe, for example, the alternate reality were the Supernatural or characters are simply actors, all of her powers remain intact, unlike Virgil, who was reduce to a human in that reality. She is beyond any reason, physics, logic, rule or law. They do not apply to her. ** Cosmic Awareness: Cassandra's knowledge of the world is limited, but the more time she spends time leaning various objects, locations, and beings, she'll have a full understanding of what they are and what they can do. Cassandra has every known knowledge Meg possessed, meaning she knows where is the secret entrance to hell, The Word of God (Angel Tablet), or anything Meg has been taught. ** Creation: This kind of power is extremely rare for certain individuals to possess. Primordial Entities or Arch-Nephilims are known to have the ability to create anything out of nothingness and Cassandra is exactly one of those beings. She can create entire multiverses, alternate universes, dimensions, objects, beings, energy, and everything else. It would take her weeks or maybe a day if she knows the schematics or structure of what creation is made up of. ** Destruction: The opposite of creation, Cassandra can wipe anything or anyone from existence and by that, that means they no longer exist, down to everything even the soul. Erasing all of creation is simply like pressing an OK button to delete an entire computer file in a matter of seconds, which is easier than creating. If Cassandra is not careful, with a wipe of her hand, thought, or verbally, she can erase all of creation. ** Energy Perception: Cassandra can perceive all the energy that flows in the universe. She can see the energy that is within the Word of God, supernatural objects/weaponry, or beings. *** Clairsentience: Cassandra can detect the immense power of a Primordial Entity such as God, Death, and The Darkness. ** Ethereal Manipulation: A powerful ability, Cassandra can create, shape or manipulate every type of energy in creation. She can create angel grace, even an angel's own grace they have lost. ** Extrasensory Perception: Cassandra can acquire information from her own senses or previous personal experiences. ** Higher Consciousness: When Cassandra rapidly ages, her development of her powers will ascend to a higher level. The hidden potential that is laid dormant will awaken, making her stronger and obtain new abilities she always had, but never knew they were there. With new abilities, she will have knowledge of how to use them, even if it's her first time using them. ** Omnifarious: Cassandra has no limit of who or what object form she imagines herself as, even being independent of the laws and physics. ** Transcendent Form: In the future as an adult, Cassandra will be able to ascend into a form that is free from any limit and become independent of her existence, physically, mentally, and spiritually. * Angelic-Demonic Manipulation: Like Nephilim and Cambion, each of these two hybrids can control angels or demon in their own rights, but Cassandra can control both species. She can simply verbally, thought, or with a hand gesture, exorcise, banish, induce pain and control any angel or demon. Cassandra's power can extant to Archangels and Greater Demons. She can also control Nephilims except if its an Arch-Nephilim and Cambions except Malik or regular Cambion empowered by Lucifer. Both hybrids sired by a primordial angel or demon seem to have an immunity. If she is a child, using this power will tire her out. * Animal Communication: Cassandra can speak to all kinds of animals, even supernatural wildlife. * Apporting: Cassandra can transport any number of people to a certain location. * Astral Projection: Cassandra can project a shadowy form of her wings on the surface of a wall by illuminating herself in a bright purple lift from her body. She can project her consciousness outside of her body. * Biokinesis: Cassandra can manipulate the bodies of various beings to either harm or disfigure them. She can alter the physiology of most supernatural entities. She can use this power to inflict massive damage to any being, even an Archangel level entity, leaving them severely damage to fight. Cassandra can remove or place any aliments or diseases in a body. She used this power to pop all of Crowley's blood vessels at the same time when she was furious. * Conversion: Cassandra and create or alter a species into a new type of life form. * Dream Walking: Cassandra can enter a person's head to communicate with them privately. She used this to fix Castiel's catastrophic mental state when he to Sam's hallucination. She easily traveled inside his mind and met Hallucifer. * Electromagnetic Interference: Like an angel or demon, she can make electromagnetic appliances or lights haywire and flicker. * Elemental Manipulation: Cassandra can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as fire, earth, water, or temperatures. * Empathy: Cassandra can sense the emotion of any being. She sensed Castiel's grief and pain, no matter how well he hide it. * Energy Blast: Cassandra can generate a powerful purple energy blast as an attack to harm anything that is equal or beyond an Archangel Level entity. * Flight: Cassandra has wings she can use to fly. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Around her teens and continuously as an adult, Cassandra practices her combat skills with her father and takes photographic memories of any fighting techniques the Winchesters or Emma displays. She becomes very good to handle herself against experienced fighters such as the Archangels, * Healing: Cassandra can heal any aliments, diseases or damage to a person's body. As a child, her healing abilities were great that she instantly healed her father from severe injury. * Holy/Hellfire Manipulation: Like a Nephilim that can control holy fire and a Cambion that can control hellfire, Cassandra can manipulate both. She can use this power to harm, trap or kill angels and demons. Neither holy or hellfire can be used to harm or kill her. * Immortality: Cassandra maybe part human, but she is part angel and demon. Both species can live for a long period of time. Cassandra could potentially live up to a million, if not billions of years. * Immunity: Cassandra is a hybrid between a union of an angel and demon, both heritage can counteract any common vulnerabilities the two species are weak against. Cassandra is not an angelic or demon essence possessing a human, so exorcism cannot affect her. An angel trap or Devil's Trap cannot trap her because she is neither a pure angel or demon for the traps to work. The demon-killing knife cannot make her feel anything. A standard angel blade can only do much as tickle her, even as a child she merely giggled when it was embedded into her abdomen. Angel banishing sigil and warding cannot banish, block, or prevent her from listening and entering a building, because of not being a pure angel. Cassandra can touch iron like a human can and she could even consume large quantities of salt or holy water without it burning her. She can walk on hallowed ground, palo santo will not harm her, and the Supernatural handcuffs will not suppress her powers. An angel sword or demon blade can harm her, but not kill. Angel depowering sigil will dampen her angelic powers, but her demonic powers will remain intact and in due time, the sigil's powers will wear off and she'll be back at full strength. * Invisibility: Cassandra can cloak herself from human sight or Supernatural sight. * Lie Detection: Cassandra can detect when a person is lying. As a child, she is limited to humans and cannot detect any lies from supernatural entities. When she get older, she can detect any person that lies. * Memory Manipulation: Cassandra can restore, create or destroy any person's memories. She can get through mental blocks placed within a person's head. * Memory Projection: Cassandra can project herself or imagines into a person's mind. * Molecular Combustion: With a thought, verbally, or hand gesture, Cassandra can instantly kill all angels, demons, reapers, monsters or humans to a subatomic level, even an Archangel. This power will not work on Arch-Nephilims or any being that's stronger than her. * Musical Empathy: This is a unique ability she inherits from her father's Full Level dormant Seraphim powers. Just by listening to music, she can augment her natural powers and abilities to a greater degree. She can willingly control this power. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Cassandra is unharmed by conventional weaponry or aliments and human diseases. She can withstand most supernatural weaponry. An angel blade can only tickle her, even if one is embedded in her abdomen. Ruby's Demon-killing knife cannot make her feel anything, not pain or sensation of any sorts. Seraph Blade, Archangel weaponry, The Colt, First Blade, can harm or kill her. * Pathokinesis: Cassandra can calm down any person. She calmed Kevin from hyperventilating. * Photographic Memory: Cassandra can remember a great deal of information and details in just a short matter of time. All she needs to gather knowledge is by listening, experiencing, or seeing. She was able to memorize a great deal of of home school, the bible, and event she encounters. This also allows her to remember various ingredients for spells, languages, and fighting techniques. * Power Augmentation: Cassandra can enhance to powers and abilities of a person to a higher degree. * Power Granting: While inside Meg's womb, she sensed the danger her mother was in and for a brief moment, she made Meg invulnerable and immune to an angel blade, which shattered on impact against Meg's skin. * Power Negation: Cassandra can negate the supernatural powers and abilities of any entity, even reaching far out the any Archangel level entities, however she needs full consciousness to negate an Archangel's powers. The only beings who are immune to having their powers negated are Primordial Entities and Arch-Nephilims. * Precognition: Cassandra can foresee a glimpse of various events in the future, but she cannot see the exact future. * Rapid Aging: Like a Nephilims, Cassandra can physically age at a quick process. She was instantly a physical six year old after she was born. Cassandra at will can age into a teenager and adult instantly. Once she ages, she cannot return to her previous physical state. * Reality Warping: Cassandra possesses an immense capability of controlling or distorting reality. Castiel by having him return to the same room when he tried to fly away. Cassandra notes that warping reality isn't very difficult, it's all tied to her imagination and creativity. As a child she turned three angels into toy figurines with a wave of her hand. ** Conjuration: Cassandra can create objects or beings out of thin air. She manifested bags of In-N-Out Burgers and a rose that smelled like honey. * Regeneration: Cassandra can heal from any wounds inflicted on her. If there is any external source that his blocking her body's healing process such as the Lance of Michael, she will be unable to heal from that. * Resurrection: Cassandra can bring back a person's soul back from the dead, even monsters, demons, and angels, although she wouldn't do it due of the fact that it would disturb the natural order. it would be much easier if she has some sort of belonging or piece of supernatural entity that's dead. * Sedation: Cassandra can place a person unconscious just by placing her fingers on a person's head. * Advance Smiting: Cassandra can kill all angels, demons, reapers, monsters, and humans by burning their insides with a thought, verbally, or hand gesture. This power will not work on Arch-Nephilim or anything stronger than her. * Soul Channeling/Absorption: Cassandra can draw out the power of a soul. She can potentially absorb 30-40 million souls like her father, however she will not succumb to the immense power as her body can withstand it just fine. She can also determine the presence of a soul. * Space-Time Manipulation: Cassandra can control or distort the space-time continuum that exist. She can open various portals to other realities in the multiverse or change time. She can slow down time or trap beings and objects in a pocket dimension, fabricated by her own power. ** Dimensional Travel: Being able to manipulate space, Cassandra can open up a portal to various universes and travel or open to each one without limit. Her only limit is being unable to open a portal if she has not been to that exact universe first. If she wishes to travel to an alternate reality and not having been there, she requires a Dream walker. If she were to have knowledge of the entire omniverse in creation, she could easy travel anywhere. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock: Cassandra can exist out of space or time and is immune just about any alterations of the past. If any changes have been made, she will have full knowledge or memory of any previous existing changes and notice anything that is different. If someone were to go back in time and murder her so she cannot exist, she would remain just fine, and because of those changes, it would create an alternate timeline where she dies and the other one where she currently resides, she continues to exist. * Super Senses: Cassandra's senses are at a higher degree than human level senses. Her senses are equal, if not better than an angel. She can control her own senses and not let them overload her. * Super Stamina: Cassandra can exert herself in fights for a long period of time. As a child and teenager, she requires food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain herself. Once she reaches full maturity, she will have no need for these things. * Super Strength: As a hybrid of an angel, demon and human, she is the strongest hybrid in existence. Cassandra's strength is physically immense, she can overwhelm all angels, demons, reapers, monsters, humans. She can overwhelm all Cambions, even Malik and all Nephilims except for an Arch-Nephilim. While per say, she would be two times stronger than any Arch-Nephilim, they can hold their own against her for a short period of time until their inevitable defeat. If she is fighting an individual Arch-Nephilim, she can easily overwhelm one. If Cassandra were to fend off against more than one Arch-Nephilim, she will be overpowered. * Supernatural Concealment: Cassandra can conceal her presence from all beings, except Malik, Arch-Nephilims, and Primordial Entities. Cassandra will not be found unless she wants to be. * Supernatural Perception: Cassandra can sense or perceive anything that is supernatural. As a child, she cannot see an angels, demon or most supernatural entity's true visage. She will be able to as a teenager or adult. She can even sense or perceive the visage of a Primordial Entity. * Swordsmanship: Later on as an adult, she learns how to wield swords and becomes capable of using them. * Telekinesis: Cassandra can move objects with her mind or gesture. This power is much easier for her to use when she is a teen or an adult. * Telepathy: Cassandra can read or speak with a person's mind. She can hear out a person's call when they pray to her. ** Angel Radio: Once Cassandra knows how to control the ability to communicate on angel radio, she can speak to all angels and hear any distress signals, including the ability to sense a Nephilim's creation. * Teleportation: Cassandra can teleport anywhere in the universe, such as heaven, hell, and purgatory. * Twilight Manipulation: Cassandra can manipulate energies of light and darkness into a mixed essence. This hence forth gave the name Bringer of Light and Darkness, one of a Nephalem's moniker. Her ability to control both light and darkness is by far superior than any other being's control and she is only surpassed by God or Amara. * Voice Mimicry: Cassandra can mimic any person's voice. * Weather Manipulation: As she was close to being born, Cassandra caused unnatural storms, around her area. She can also control the four main factors of the weather at a great degree like an Archangel. * Wing Manifestation: Like angels, Nephilims, and Cambions, Cassandra can unfold her wings in the physical plane. She can use her wings for combat if they are summon to the physical plane. Vulnerabilities Cassandra may be immensely powerful, but she holds a few weaknesses. Because she is a hybrid of an angel, demon, and human, all three heritage can counteract any angelic or demonic weakness normally an angel or demon with be vulnerable to. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Radio: Angels communicating with one another can overload Cassandra's hearing. causing severe pain. Angels can use this to incapacitate her. If Cassandra can control her ability to use Angel Radio, this will no longer harm her. * Angel Sword: Standard angel blades can only tickle her, but an angel sword is blessed with greater power. Normally it can be use to kill Seraphims or Greater Demons, but Cassandra's heritage allows her to become somewhat immune from it's effects. It cannot kill her, but it can be use to harm her. * Angelic and Demonic Split Personality: A unique split personality disorder that only a Nephalem seems to get. Like a human split personality disorder, Cassandra will develop two separate identities, but unlike the human version, these identities will manifest a physical form inside her mind and will be at constant war with her human identity. One is her angelic side and the other is her demonic side. A Nephalem goes through this due of a traumatic event, in Cassandra's case, losing her mother and believing to be the monster most people think of her as. When Cassandra is faced with a troublesome circumstance, any one of her angel or demon personality might take over, leaving Cassandra to blackout until either personality decides to give Cassandra control, leaving her with no memory of any actions she committed. This disorder is not permanent. If she can get pass her pain, anger, and sadness, come to terms with both of her heritage, she will be at balance and both identities will disappear forever. * Combined Angel/Devil's Trap: When neither trap can keep Cassandra in place, if the two ere combine together, it can potentially trap her and slightly decrease her power, but because her heritage is a Full Level Seraphim and Prince of Hell, She is still capable of using her power from within this special trap and it wouldn't hold her for long. This trap was invented by Cuthbert Sinclair when he attempted to capture her and add Cassandra to his collection * Combined Smiting: If the Host of Heaven were to combine their power and unified for a immense smiting blast, Cassandra will not die, but she can be harm or severely injured. However, if she keeps her defenses or uses any strategy to counteract the smite, it will not harm her. If she takes the combined smiting without protecting herself head on, she'll be placed in a coma for a month or more. * Hand of God: A portion of God's power can only harm her by knocking her back. If she were a child, this artifact maybe able to potentially kill her. * Heaven's Weapons: Any of heaven's powerful and dangerous weapons can be use to harm or possibly kill her. They have a great affect on Archangels to potentially kill one. * Magic: Magic regardless of how powerful it is cannot kill her. It can still be use to harm or restrain her. It also would have a better affect on her because she is part human. * Mark of Cain: The mark was capable of corrupting an Archangel with blood lust intentions. Cassandra is not immune to it's effects. * Mortality: Despite being part angel and demon, she is still human and requires food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain herself. Once she reaches full maturity, she will have no need for these things. Magic or spells would have a much better affect on her body, but her grace will burn off any lasting effects. * Very Heavy Angel Depowering Sigils: Cassandra is immune to angel warding, but this specific sigil can dampen the powers such as the likes of an Archangel. Wile her angelic powers will weaken, her demonic powers remain intact and in a short while, she will be back at full power as the effects of the sigils will have no effect afterwards Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Any being strong as an Archangel can kill Cassandra if she is a child. As a teenager or at full maturity, she'll be stronger than any Archangel or any being on their level. * Arch-Nephalem: Cassandra is a powerful Nephalem, even slightly stronger than any Arch-Nephilim but it is speculated that if there was a Nephalem sired by an Archangel, she would pale in comparison to an entity of that immense power. A being like that can treat her as a chew toy and easily destroy her. * Cambion: A Regular Cambion cannot harm, much less kill her, however Malik or a normal Cambion empowered by Lucifer can overwhelm and kill her if she is a child and if she's calm or does not know how to use her abilities. As a teenager or at full maturity, she will be stronger than any Cambion. * Nephilim: While more powerful than a Nephilim sired by a Seraphim or below, an Arch-Nephilim at full maturity can overwhelm and kill her if she is a child or teenager. Once Cassandra reaches full maturity, she will by stronger than any Arch-Nephilim. * Primordial Entity: The first beings in creation can destroy her with ease. Cassandra could try to hold her own and slightly damage them. Weapons * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can harm and kill her, however it must be used by an Archangel for the blade to work. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning Star can be use to harm and kill Cassandra. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the mark can potentially kill her. For the blade to kill her, it must strike at the heart or brain. * Lance of Michael: This weapon given to Michael was meant to kill angels slow and demon quicker. Due of Cassandra being a hybrid of the two species, it is unknown how her body will react if its used on her, but she will no doubtfully die. * Seraph Blade: The weapon of a Seraphim can potentially harm or kill her, however much like an Archangel Blade, but differently, this weapon can only be used by angelic beings. Anyone that has grace or angel blood otherwise the blade on the sword will vanish if used by a human or other supernatural entities. For the blade to kill her, it must strike at her heart or brain. * The Colt: Cassandra is powerful, more powerful than an Archangel, but she does not possess their immunity to The Colt. It is possibly that this gun can kill her, probably she is not one of the five beings in creation that are immune to the colt. Had she been sired by an Archangel instead of a Seraphim, she might've obtain that immunity. For the Colt to kill her, it must be aimed at her heart or brain. Gallery Lena Luthor Supergirl TV Series 0001.jpg|Cassandra sitting in the main office of Heaven as it's new current leader 1546133639647.jpeg|Cassandra confronting her father as she uses her powers, due to learning an impostor faking her deceased mother and is sadden by this revelation IMG_1373.JPG|Cassandra's wings Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephalem Category:Hybrid Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Female Category:Winchester Family Category:Winchester Allies Category:High-tier Angels Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Main Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Females